Shantsa
Shantza Xiangca |other = |universe = 4th Universe |galaxy = |residence = |birthplace = |race = Alien |birthday = |death = |age = |status = Erased |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = Holly Franklin |japanese = |abridger = |team = 4th Universe |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = Gamisarasu |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |headquarters = |counterpart = |fusions = |manga debut = |anime debut = DBS096 |movie debut = |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut = |family = |techniques = *Flight *Phantom Manipulation |tools = }} was a warrior from the now destroyed, 4th Universe, who was selected to participate in the Tournament of Power as a represent of his respective universe. Personality Upon his introduction Shantsa illustrates to have a blank disposition. When he was almost eliminated by Biara, he smiles at the assurance of his abilities. He also seems to be exceptional at teamwork with his fellow members, and follows orders when asked. Shantsa also demonstrates a respectful relationship towards Gods of his universe, demonstrated by his solemn apology to Quitela after his abrupt elimination in the Tournament of Power. Appearance Shantsa is a very small blue colored organism with two circular dark colored eyes. The facial expression is neutral and has a pessimistic disposition. Shantsa's head also has three protruding barb-like spines growing from the top of his head. The petite warrior has a small head with with three ring patterns, on both sides of his face. Shantsa's body is bulb-shaped with red spiked patterns in his abdomen. Shantsa has no waist, with small yellow-ringed feet. Shantsa also has holes in the back, which allow him to propel himself in the air. Abilities Shantsa was enough of a capable warrior to be selected as a member of the representative team of the strongest warriors of the 4th Universe. Shantsa's fighting style is mostly as a supportive warrior that has the ability to conjure phantasms, requiring the synchronization of his fellow warriors such as Damom and Gamisarasu. Capable of following orders he used the small size of Damom and the invisibility of Gamisarasu, as a method to make his phantasms to appear as tangible beings, this was demonstrated in his battle against the 7th Universe, where he managed to place Son Gohan and Piccolo under attack. Shantsa does not seem to be a warrior with a lot of Fighting Strength, based on his lack of confrontational demeanor in combat. Physical Prowess After his abrupt elimination Shantsa confirms that it was impossible for him to evade the Energy Wave of Piccolo, demonstrating that he is incapable of dodging such as attack. Part IV Universe Survival Arc Shantsa is one of the many warriors selected as a representative of the respective universe's strongest warrior to compete in the Tournament of Power. Shantsa first appeared alongside his fellow team-mates in the Realm of Nothingness.Dragon Ball Super episode 96 The Grand Priest moments later, begins the bout, Shantsa alongside the other team members begin to fight against the other universes. Shantsa in the start of the bout flees multiple attacks launched by Kale in her Super Saiyan form using his propulsion ability that with the use of the exhausts on his body vents from his back to fly. Shantsa is pelted with various Kikōhas that destroy the battlefield considerably.Dragon Ball Super episode 100 Various minutes pass in the tournament, Shantsa still in the tournament continues to fight against Biara of the 3rd Universe, who at some point got a hold of him. Biara attempts to eliminate him with a Giant Swing. Biara tosses him out of the arena, Shantsa in mid-air, grins and readjusts his body and saves himself with the exhausts in his back, avoiding a precipitous exit from the ring.Dragon Ball Super episode 105 As several amount of time begins, the Tournament of Power almost at it's half-time. Jiren enters the fray and emits his ki, Shantsa and the other warriors of the other universes spectate the release of his remarkable power. Shantsa continues to watch the battle between Jiren and Son Gokū; watching the Genki Dama collision with Jiren of the 11th Universe. Resulting in the apparent defeat of Gokū.Dragon Ball Super episode 110 The simultaneous elimination of the 6th Universe an the 2nd Universe results in the both universes being annihilated by both of the Zen'ōs. At the request of Quitela, Shantsa and the other warriors of the 4th Universe take initiative to eliminate the biggest threat of the 7th Universe. Shantsa and his team members cooperate in hopes to eliminate the 7th Universe from the Tournament of Power. Using the element of surprise they finally put their plan into motion with the use of the hidden warriors that have been present in the Tournament. Shantsa proceeds to begin their plan at the request of Quitela, emitting red-colored rings from his cheeks. The rings form into a sphere and create a red-ringed dome creating phantasms to battle against the 7th Universe, warriors. The Phantasms created are former warriors that competed in the tournament, but were already eliminated in the start of the tournament. Shantsa relocates to an obscure area watching them battle against their cooperation strategy with the hidden warriors of the 4th Universe. While Piccolo and Gohan fight against the phantasms, they realize the cooperation attack of Damom and Gamisarasu. Shantsa is discovered by Gohan confirming his theory that Shantsa is combining his ability to create phantasms. While using the small size of Damom and the invisibility of Gamisarasu. Piccolo then attacks Shantsa, who was hidden behind the rugged terrain of the arena, and sends him out of the ring with a Kikōha. After being eliminated Shantsa appears in the spectator benches alongside his fellow team-members. Quitela screams at Shantsa for not dodging his attack. Shantsa apologizes and explains that dodging such an attack far exceeds his capability. Moments after, the last member of the 4th Universe is eliminated thus both the Zen'ō's erase the 4th Universe.Dragon Ball Super episode 119 List of Battles *Shantsa versus Biara *7th Universe versus the 4th Universe *Piccolo versus Shantsa Trivia *Shantsa's name derives from |シャンツァイ|Shantsuai}}, which originates from chinese . Each member of the 4th Universe has a name-pun from a culinary plant. References Navigation Category:Anime-only Characters